Sauve Moi scène coupée au montage
by Lili36
Summary: Parce que la scène n'a rien à faire dans la fic "sauve moi", la voici en OS.


Comme promis, la scène de la première fois de Jasper et Bella de ma fiction « sauve moi » que j'ai écris il y a un moment… Et comme c'est écrit, autant en profiter. N'est ce pas ?

Les inconditionnelles du couple Bella/Edward, c'est pas pour vous :p

Bonne lecture !

~***~

**« Vous êtes sur T.W.K.L.N., ne zappez pas, on se retrouve pour 40 minutes de zic après un page de pub. »**

Nous étions allongés… Que dis-je ? Vautrés sur mon lit en train d'écouter la radio. Qui nous ? Moi et Jasper, alias Jazz, mon voisin, meilleur ami, confident, et depuis peu, copain de beuverie.

La radio diffusait de la bonne musique, mais de toute façon, j'étais trop saoule pour envisager de me lever trouver une autre station.

« Putain de pub ! » Il avait les yeux fermés, les bras passés sous sa tête.

Je ricanais. J'étais vraiment gourde. A 16 ans, fille du shérif, j'étais en train de picoler comme un trou dans ma chambre d'adolescente avec mon meilleur pote, si mon père me voyait, il m'enverrait en pension à l'autre bout du pays ! A moins qu'il ne pourchasse Jazz avec son fusil. Je gloussais en y pensant. Ca aurait pu être marrant ! Mais il y avait peu de chances qu'il me voit, il ne rentrait jamais avant 19H et il était à peine 13H. Enfin, la dernière fois que j'avais réussis à fixer mon attention sur quelque chose…

Ma mère, quant à elle, était encore je ne sais ou, probablement à enregistrer un énième disque qui ferait encore un tabac planétaire.

Maria, la gouvernante/bonne/cuisinière/femme de ménage était occupée a faire des trucs, enfin, elle ne mettait jamais les pieds dans ma chambre quand elle savait que j'y étais.

C'est comme ça que je me retrouvais à picoler dans ma chambre. C'était mieux que rien. Ou en tous cas, c'était moins pire que ça n'aurait pu l'être. Vachement intelligent ce que je dis ! M'enfin, après s'être enfilé la moitié d'une bouteille de Vodka, je vous mets au défi de réfléchir correctement.

**« Pour savoir quand tu vas rencontrer le grand amour envoies AMOUR au 62121. »**

« Hey ! Bell's, c'est exactement ce qu'il te faut, balance ton portable ! » En avançant la main vers moi. Il posa sa main sur mon sein.

« Naaaaannnn, c'est nul ton truc, tfacon, je trouverais jamais l'amour. Pis d'abords, l'amour, ça existe pas, c'est qu'une question de point de vue. Si tu t'entends bien au lit, ben c'est ce qui compte, non ? » Je repoussais sa main « Bas les pattes, poivrot ! »

Pauvre conversation d'alcoolique. Il était aussi bourré que moi. Si son père le voyait ! Oubliez la pension ! Il l'étriperait sur place. C'était pas un tendre, son père !

« Ho ! Fais pas ta prude, Bella, je te connais depuis le temps, je te rappelle qu'on a déjà dormi ensemble et vu ce que tu raconte en dormant, tes rêves ont l'air super hot ! D'ailleurs, y a pas que les paroles… » Il riait comme une banane.

J'aurais été moins saoule, j'aurais été mortifiée parce que 1/ Je ne savais pas que je parlais dans mon sommeil 2/ Je savais par contre que je me touchais parfois dans mon sommeil parce que je m'étais déjà réveillée les doigts... non, STOP ! 3/ Mes rêves étaient effectivement TRES hot et qu'il était parfois l'objet de mes fantasmes, quand ce n'était pas Robert Pattinson, Zac Effron, Brad Pitt, et même ce type l'autre jour à la librairie… Et le petit jeune qui bossait à l'épicerie le samedi matin… Mais dans mon état, je ne pouvais que confirmer en ricanant.

« Pas faux… » C'est vrai que ça me démangeais à cet endroit. Je pouvais pas le nier…

« Ouééééé, je sais que tu fantasme sur moi. »

« Ben ça va, t'as pas les chevilles qui enflent ? »

« Les chevilles, non, mais autre chose, je te cache pas… »

« Ha oué ? Fais voir ? »

« Pis quoi encore ? C'est donnant-donnant ! Je te montre tu me montre ! »

« Et tu veux que je te montre quoi ? »

Il rit à gorge déployée « A ton avis ? Naïve Bella ! »

« Chiche ? »

« Chiche ! »

Je me mis à genoux sur le lit et commençais à déboutonner doucement mon jeans. Jazz me regardait, la bouche ouverte. Il passa rapidement sa langue sur ses lèvres. Bizarrement, entre ce mouvement et ce que j'étais en train de faire, j'avais chaud. J'avais jamais été particulièrement attirée par mon ami. Du moins pas plus que la moitié du lycée. Malgré mes fantasmes : Satanées hormones ! C'est vrai qu'on passait beaucoup de temps ensemble, mais je le considérais plus comme un frère que comme un petit ami potentiel.

Je fis glisser mon pantalon jusqu'à mes genoux, et lorsque je remontais mes mains, je les laissais glisser en caressant mes cuisses. Ca me plaisait bien de me sentir désirable et de voir l'effet que mes mouvements avaient sur Jazz. Je pensais qu'on pourrait bien s'amuser en attendant de trouver un hypothétique petit ami digne de ce nom. Et puis… Mieux valait Jasper que d'allonger la liste des conquêtes de Mike Newton ! Beurk beurk beurk ! Mieux valait Jasper que de rester vierge jusqu'à 40 ans !

J'arrêtais mes doigts le long de l'élastique de ma culotte et regardait Jazz droit dans les yeux. Il avait l'air d'avoir décuvé et fixait mes mains. Ou peut être ce qu'il y avait en dessous.

Je respirais à fond et j'abaissais ma culotte, qui rejoint mon pantalon. Ne sachant quoi faire de mes mains, je les posais sur le haut de mes cuisses, mais elles en décidèrent autrement, car sans que je le veuille, elles rejoignirent ma toison douce pour s'y glisser. Je me caressais doucement, regardant Jazz dans les yeux. Celui-ci était bouche bée. A ce moment je sus qu'aujourd'hui, j'allais perdre ma virginité.

« Be-Be-Be-Bella, que-que-que… »

« Mmmm, Jasper, à ton tour. »

« Je-je-je pensais pas que tu le fe-ferais. »

« Faut croire que tu me connais mal… Touche-moi, Jasper. »

Il tendit la main, caressa mon ventre du bout des doigts, l'ai ahuri, et son regard toujours dirigé vers mon sexe. J'attrapais sa main et l'emmenais plus bas. Il glissa un doigt entre mes lèvres imberbes et humides et je gémis. _Oui, voila !_

Je mis ma main sur son poignet en lui intimais un léger mouvement de va-et-vient. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un me touchait à cet endroit et je crois que c'était l'expérience la plus sensuelle qu'il m'ais été donné de vivre.

Mais je ne voulais pas que ça se finisse déjà.

« Jasper, à ton tour. »

Il me regarda comme si je venais de Mars et bafouilla un truc que je ne compris pas.

Je me levais, pour finir de faire tomber mon pantalon et ma culotte puis m'allongea sur mon lit, prête pour le spectacle.

« Jasper ?… » Il attrapa la bouteille de Vodka –pour se donner du courage ?- et pris plusieurs gorgée puis me la passa. En quelques gorgées, je la vidais puis l'abandonnais au pied du lit. Il se leva. Il réfléchissait. Pouvait-il encore réfléchir dans cet état ? Moi je ne pouvais plus. Mon corps ne m'obéissait plus et avait sa vie propre car je me sentis m'approcher de mon ami et m'assoir au bord du lit.

« Allez, Jasper, fais pas ton prude ! » reprenant ses propres mots « me dis pas que t'as jamais montré ta queue à une fille » Il rougit, et j'en déduisis que j'étais dans le vrai. _A ben bravo, Bella ! Ca c'est des mots dignes d'une jeune fille !_

J'ouvris son pantalon et il glissa tout seul à ses chevilles. La bosse sous son boxer, devant mon nez était impressionnante. _Mmmm, si je ne me retenais pas !... Mais j'ai pas envie de me retenir !!!_

Je jetais un œil à Jazz, il luttait. Son combat intérieur avait l'air difficile. _Pauvre homme !_

Je souris. Mon combat à moi n'avait pas été rude. Je crois d'ailleurs qu'il n'y en avait pas eu. Mes 2 mois étaient d'accord entre eux, pour une fois.

Quand je me mis à caresser son sexe à travers le boxer, il ouvrit les yeux « Bella, je… » J'abaissais son boxer, découvrant un sexe d'une taille qui me fit presque peur « Bella, tu es… » J'attrapais son sexe à pleine main « Bella, je crois pas que…hoooo !!! » Je commençais des mouvements de va-et-vient d'abord doucement « Bellaaaaaa !! » j'accélérais « Bella, bon dieu ! T'arrête pas ! » _Nous y voila ! _Une goutte de liquide perla au bout de son gland et j'eu l'irrépressible envie de la lécher. Ce que je fis « Bella ! Ho mon dieu ! C'est pas possible ! » _Si si, mon gars ! _Je continuais à passer ma langue sur son gland en le masturbant. « Pou-Pourquoi tu fais çaaaa ? »

« J'en ais envie ! » C'est une évidence !

J'enfonçais son sexe au maximum dans ma bouche et il s'étouffa. « Putain Bella ! Comment tu fais ça ? » Il attrapa ma tête pour intensifier mes mouvement. Son sexe gonflé buttait contre le fond de ma gorge. J'avais envie de lui autre part. Au bout de quelques minutes, j'arrêtais de le sucer. Il grogna.

« Alors ? » Un sourire narquois s'étalait sur mon visage « On fais quoi maintenant ? »

Ses yeux fous brillaient d'un éclat de désir. _Pour moi !_

« La ferme ! » _Mmm, parle-moi comme ça !_ « Tu l'aura voulu ! »

Il me fit basculer sur le lit et me sauta littéralement dessus. Alors qu'il me mordait le cou, il présenta son sexe à mon entrée et me pénétra doucement. Je poussai un cri de plaisir.

« Ben dis donc, t'as pas eu mal ! » Il me lança un regard suspicieux « Aurais-tu caché quelque chose à ton meilleur ami ? »

« Non ! » Je haussais les épaules « Ta sœur et son cadeau pour mes 16 ans, tu te souviens ? Ben je m'en sers trèèèèès souvent ! »

Rosalie, qui était ma meilleure amie fille avait trouvé ça très drôle de m'offrir une chenille rose et vibrante. On avait surtout trouvé très drôle la tête de mes parents. Enfin, sur le coup. Après, il avait fallu les convaincre que posséder un vibro n'était pas une incitation à la débauche et que c'était obligé que leur fille gouterait aux plaisirs charnels un jour ou l'autre. Jour que mon père espérait être le plus tard possible. _S'il savait !_

« Tant mieux alors ! Maintenant tais toi ! » et il écrasa sa bouche sur la mienne en commença ses va-et-vient brutaux et j'atteignis rapidement un orgasme qui me fis hurler de plaisir. Il me suivi quelques secondes plus tard puis s'écroula sur moi, en sueur, tous les deux à bout de souffle.

Nous restâmes quelques temps allongé, ne sachant quoi dire. Nous étions suffisamment sobres pour mesurer la portée de nos actes.

« Qu'est ce qu'on va faire ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Ecoute, faut que j'y aille, mes parents vont bientôt rentrer. »

Il se leva et s'habilla. J'en fis de même et je le raccompagnais à la porte.

Dehors, Rosalie, la sœur de Jasper était installée sur leur terrasse. Elle me fit un signe de la main. « Vous vous êtes bien amusés ? » Et elle nous fit un clin d'œil.

MERDE !

Je rougis et rentrais dans la maison.


End file.
